


What was so special about him?

by Boi_Oh_Boyatta



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boi_Oh_Boyatta/pseuds/Boi_Oh_Boyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how they met, what occurred between them, and how it all ended with acid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was so special about him?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not care about proper punctuation or dialogue I wrote cause I felt like it.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel, meet your newest and from now on only patient. You've probably heard of him already, he's yours, the Joker. 

As the director of the psychiatrist department opened the door, the laughter blocked out by it being sound proof overwhelmed her. Two guards were standing next to the man sitting at the metal table. He had slicked back neon green hair, a tattoo on his forehead which read Damaged in cursive. It was easy to tell he had many others throughout his body, skin bleached and metal teeth from being knocked out. The straight jacket prevented him from moving too much, as well as the chains around his ankles and neck. 

"If that is all, I'll be on my way and you can have your first session."

The door made a faint screeching sound as it slowly closed. Leaving the Joker, Dr. Harleen and two guards in a gray room.

"Both of you may leave now, stand at the door and if I need anything I'll call."

"But Dr..."

"No buts, leave."

The two guards left soon after leaving Dr. Harleen and the Joker. The joker starred at her rocking back and forth all while craning his neck.

"So you're the next one in a long line of people who believe they can cure me, I'm twisted not sick. I know this cause sick means there's a cure." He said as a smile crept up his face, ending with him and his psychotic laugh.

"I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel, I'd like to talk why don't you tell me about your past."

"Sometimes I remember it one way sometimes another, if I have a past I'd prefer for it be multiple choice. Harleen, do your friends call you Harley?"

"Interesting, how about your childhood, and no I don't have any friends."

"Father beat me or was mother killed, I can never remember. Well Harley you have one now."

Things would continue like this for months with her occasionally bringing in small gifts for him. He'd laugh at her jokes and she his, sometimes asking to go into the yard for fresh air and rehabilitation. However during one of their later sessions things began to slowly change.

"How's it going today Harley?"

"Hello Joker, lets talk about any recent feelings you've been having."

"Oh why so serious today, fine feelings I've been having lately hmmm. I've found someone who is the fire in my loins, the itch in my crotch."

"Who might this person be, is it someone from the asylum?"

"Glad you asked, because she's the new and improved Harley Quinn!"

Harleen was speechless as her feelings had changed from curious to romantic. She knew that out of everyone in the world loving him would be the hardest. The nickname he gave her reminded her of the father that loved her only when convenient. Slowly both leaned in bringing themselves mere inches away from embracement. Harleen quickly pulled back and fixed her hair remembering where they currently were. 

"Time to go Dr. Quinzel." One guard had walked in not to long after to end the session, but not before the Joker said something. 

"Never forget when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness. Madness is the emergency exit." 

Another session took place two weeks later, one not knowing that this would be the finale day they met under these circumstances. 

"What do you got?" He said as he continued his usually rocking. 

"I got you kitty." She pulled out a small stuffed white and brown kitty. All while using her hand to make him wave. 

"How thoughtful, there is something you could do for me doctor." 

"Anything, I mean yeah." 

"I need a machine gun." 

Days later the entire Arkham Asylum was filled with men wearing masks. The floors covered with blood, carnage, and empty rounds. Three of the men had captured Harleen and placed her on a table. Shortly a shirtless Joker walked in showing his hidden tattoos. They included three smiles, a set of feathers, playing cards, HA!'s in multiple areas, and one huge JOKER. 

"What do we got here?" His enthusiasm as well as sarcasm rang through the halls. 

"So what now, you gonna kill me Mistah J?" 

"What," something had clearly snapped within his head, "Oh I'm not gonna kill ya I'm just gonna hurt you really really bad." 

"You think so, well I can take it." 

A belt was placed in her mouth as high voltage paddles shocked her. This continued for two hours straight before the Batman and police appeared. To the Joker's surprise his toy Harley never screamed during it all, she was left untied and seemingly unconscious. The Joker left in his iconic purple Lamborghini, all while not knowing Harleen was following on a stolen motorcycle. He looked back to see she had followed them, and had banged his head on the window all while growling. Just then an a idea came about to make her solely his, he knew she'd follow him anywhere so he led her to his beginning. 

The Joker stepped out of his car to look as Harley got off the bike and walked up to him. 

"How's it going my little Harley girl?" 

Nothing was said from her as she grabbed his gun and shot the man approaching without hesitation. The next place the barrel pointed was at the Joker's head. The Joker's face curled to his that smile that could never be explained. 

"Do it, come now you've gone so far as to already kill someone. Or is it that even after our little shocking experiment you still feel something for me. If so lower the gun, there's still a chance for us to be together." He could feel her grip and steadiness falter, in one fell swoop he took the gun from her and continued to point it at himself. Steadily he put the gun away only to back hand her, he stepped up to the body on the ground. 

"Now then, how'd you like to come with me and go for a nice swim. Don't take that little love bite too personally, lets just say its your punishment for taking my little toy here. 

Harleen continued to keep silent, she stood up and nodded to the thought of going with him. The Joker lead her to the back entrance of Ace Chemical's, bringing her to the very spot he had once fallen from. 

"Question would you die for me?" 

"Yes." 

"That's too easy, would you... would you live for me... hmmm?" 

"Yes." 

"Careful, do not say this oath thoughtlessly. Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. Do you want this?" 

"I do." 

"Say it, say it, sayyy it, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty" 

"Please." 

"Oh god you're so god." 

Harleen Quinzel, no Harley Quinn looked once more at the Joker before falling backwards into the vat of acid. Head first her skin began to burn leaving her unconscious. The Joker looking down before turning to leave, however something in his mind compelled him to stay. Somewhere in his head he was lonely, this would be his only chance at having someone just like him. Tearing off his blazer the Joker dove into the vat of acid, after finding what he was looking for he brought them both to the surface. Surrounded by red and blue acid he gave her air bringing her back to life. Moving once again her arm slid around his neck as their mouths collided once more, the Joker pulled back to laugh in a way that made her tremble. He had made her completely his, and without knowing she making him completely hers.


End file.
